This invention relates to a process for producing cis-4,5-dihydro-4,5-dihydoxyphthalic acid which is useful as a starting material for various polymers and also as an intermediate for synthesis.
Phthalic acid derivatives are useful as starting materials for various polymers However, with the diversification of polymer applications in recent years, development of novel phthalic acid derivatives is desired.
On the other hand, it is known that microorganisms such as Pseudomonas testosteroni, Pseudomonas fluorescens and the like utilize phthalate as a carbon source for growth and decompose the phthalate through 4,5-dihydroxyphthalte and protocatechuate.
Conventionally known microorganisms such as Pseudomonas testosteroni, Pseudomonas fluorescens and the like cannot, however, produce a compound useful as a starting monomer for various polymers from phthalate.